


Karma Chameleon

by Mrs_Joker27



Category: DC villians - Fandom, Joker and Harley - Fandom, Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Joker27/pseuds/Mrs_Joker27
Summary: The Joker secretly really likes Karma Chameleon by Boy George





	

This was bad. Bad bad bad bad.....

The Jokers Street henchman sat against the white leather of the club couch quietly. All of them had their hands in their laps and refused to make eye contact with each other. They had been beaten to near bloody plumps, but had yet to receive any type of medical treatment as they sat there and bled on the fine leather. On the small table before them was a pitiful pile of money, some bloody teeth, and a broken gun. Sitting on the other side of the half circle couch was....the Joker. A look of complete displeasure along his features and his eyes firmly planted on the table of nil to nothing in terms of money. The music of the club thumping around them, but this was all business within the Joker's blocked off area. 

“.....So.....” He started off and all the men turned their eyes on him. “.....You Mean to tell me....that My whole shipment of guns had been set a blaze......by......”His lip curled, “The Batman.....right?.....” His sharp eyes landing on one of his henchman with a hot brand of the bat still on his cheek and bubbling. The group swallowed and nodded slowly. The Joker looked calm for a moment as he leaned back on the fine leather, making it squeak as he did so and looked up at the gold painted ceiling. A low and hallow chuckle escaping him. 

There was a quiet moment aside from the linger club music, but it seemed to the Joker that it was completely quiet in there before he growled suddenly and grabbed the table. Flinging it towards his henchmen. “THE BATMAN!!!! THIS IS A LAUGH!!! I RUN GOTHAM!!” He screamed at them, they jerked back in fright. “If you want something done right ya just gotta do it yourself.....RIGHT?!” The Joker barked at them and pulled out his heavy purple gun, pointing it towards the gathering of henchmen.

Harley slipped away from the table within the back of the room and walked out to the dance floor. Many people attempted to dance with her, but she merely shoved them away and walked right up to the DJ. Whispering in his ear, the thumping music for Gotham's finest underground rap group, “Unsound Mindz”, Stopped playing and the jubilant tones of Boy George's Karma Chameleon came on over the speaks loud and with a heavy base. The club of dancers suddenly stopped and looked really confused to the change of music. 

“Desert lovin in your eyes all the way. If I listened to your lies would you say.” Harley sang with a wide smile on her face as she walked back to the Joker's set aside area of the club. Only to witness him still pointing the gun at his henchmen. She didnt care if this worked on not, it was merely a test. She was always testing him in one way or another...and In some ways, she never stopped being his doctor. 

The Joker looked at the ceiling, then looked around rather confused at the change of music. Till he realized what was playing and a wide smile peeled across his face. Spinning the gun on his finger he sang along and swayed to the music. “Didn't hear your wicked words every day, and you used to be so sweet I heard you say!” Striding up to Harley he rubbed a hand along her cheek, his thumb caressing her bottom lip as she smiled brightly. “That my love was an addiction, When we cling, our love is strong.”

“When you go, you're gone forever” The Joker lifted his gun and pulled the trigger mid sing and blasted one of the henchman right through his forehead without looking. His eyes still locked on Harley. “You string along...you String along!”

“Karma” Bang, “Karma” Bang, “Karma” Bang, “Karma” Bang, “Karma” Bang, “Chameleon”. The Joker went down the line. Shooting each failed henchman in the head, even if they attempted to run, they were executed....to The up beat tunes of Boy George. I'”m a man without conviction, I'm a man who doesn't know how to sell a condition. You come and go! You come and go!” Dropping his gun he jumped on the couch when only one henchman remained. To terrified to run away and was frozen in fear among his fellow dead partners. 

Harley and Joker sang out the rest of the song, “Red, Gold and green!!” they sang in unison and rubbed noses together as they jumped off there couch and danced. Till, the song was over and the Joker sighed deeply, grabbing Harley by the face with one hand. 

“Get that shit off my club speakers.” He barked and Harley just laughed and ran back out to the DJ. The music changing back, and the Joker focused his eyes to the one remaining henchman. Walking to him slowly, he stroked his green hair out of his face, that had fallen from his dancing. He looked to the man and smiled a cool and easy smirk. “.....what You don't like Karma Chameleon?....”


End file.
